Corredor
by maxima.zhero
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado sobre las circunstancias que llevaron a Ben a ser ¿"picado"? Yo si. Esta es la historia de ese momento dentro del laberinto.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí expuestos pertenecen a su respectivo autor (James Dashner) y a quienes él ha vendido o prestado derechos sobre su obra. Esta historia es ficticia y se realiza sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento. Este fic participa del fandom de Maze Runner en el Reto de Apertura: "One True Pairing" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.

* * *

Aquel era un grito que helaba la sangre. Un grito agudo y lleno de dolor, miedo, angustia y terror. Por unos instantes sentí que era yo quien había emitido aquel escalofriante sonido.

Me detuve al acto con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. El eco de aquel sonido aun vibrando en mi cabeza, fue algo casi físico, como si me hubiera golpeado el pecho un objeto, el aire se me escapó de los pulmones.

Reconocería es voz, sin importar el tono, el matiz o lo alto o bajo, reconocería esa voz en el mismo infierno, era su voz, la voz de él. Yo que lo conocía mejor que nadie, que había estado a su lado por tanto tiempo era incapaz de rememorar alguna vez que su voz sonará de aquella manera. Con aquel matiz, con ese sentimiento en su voz, jamás lo había escuchado temeroso, jamás había sentido en su voz el miedo, el terror, el dolor, que puede sentir en ese grito. De pronto tengo miedo, y dolor, y terror, porque siento como si fuera yo.

Me toma menos de un segundo cambiar la dirección y empezar una nueva carrera. Correr sin detenerme, sin medir las consecuencias, sin pensar en los peligros, correr sin mirar atrás, sólo correr hasta encontrarlo, hasta estar a su lado.

-¡Haaaaa! -.

Otro hielo atraviesa mi pecho. Un sonido salvaje y húmedo, un sonido que me hace pensar en sangre, en desgarros, en heridas, un grito que me impulsa a correr sin detenerme y dar mi máximo esfuerzo. El sonido de mis pies contra el suelo marca los latidos de mi corazón, sirve para acallar a todo. Acalla la voz de mi conciencia diciéndome que actúo precipitadamente, la voz de mi cuerpo gritándome que estoy llegando a mi límite, la voz de mi entrenamiento diciéndome que estoy rompiendo las reglas y la voz de mi compañero diciéndome que no vaya, que no siga ese grito, que es una trampa, que seguramente él ya está muerto. El aliento se me escapa con cada zancada, con cada golpe de planta, sólo por eso soy incapaz de contestarle que eso no me importa, que me daría igual si ya está muerto o no porque lo único que me importa es estar con él. Si este es su final, si este es un adiós debo estar a su lado, sin importar que, debo estar con él porque él es todo lo que yo quiero.

Pero no hay tiempo o aliento para ello, no puedo decirle nada porque los pulmones me arden, su trabajo está siendo extremo. Trabajan a su máxima capacidad, necesito su oxígeno para poder llegar hasta él. Y corro, ¡Dios! Como corro, con todas mis fuerzas y deseos, doblando aquí y allá, sólo moviéndome entre sombras y claros, buscando nuevamente su posición. Incluso un grito agónico, lo que fuera, necesito encontrarlo, es lo único que quiero.

Es como si leyeran mis pensamientos, un tercer y agónico gemido cruza hasta mí y aunque estoy por perder el paso, soy capaz de ubicarle. Esta tan cerca, cosa de pasar dos pasillos más, cosa de unos segundos, ya voy llegando, ya casi estoy con él.

Doblo en la esquina y veo el pasillo oscuro que me espera, no tardo en lograr descubrir donde me encuentro. Es muy lejos de mi sección asignada, es la sección más cercana al claro, más cercana al gran abismo, una ruta que no me corresponde en absoluto. Y no me importa.

-¡MINHO!- grito con el poco aliento que me queda. No alcanzo a verlo, entre aquella oscuridad no lo distingo, pero sé que no estoy equivocado, de este pasillo ha salido por última vez su voz, este es el sitio. El sudor corre por mi frente y lastima mis ojos, signos de agotamiento, estoy desecho de cansancio.

-¡Minho!- vuelvo a llamarlo. En la oscuridad mi voz revota entre los altos muros y el suelo. Mis jadeos inundan el aire, -Minho… si estas… si estas vivo…-murmuro apunto de rendirme,- si estas vivo, si aún puedes… háblame.- escucho un sonido inequívoco. El metal y el motor de su corazón: Penitente; muerte, penitente; fin.

Luces rojas se encienden, ojos que logro distinguir. Mi cuerpo se tensa, estoy acabado, soy un idiota, tengo miedo, es mi fin, voy a morir. Hay un penitente adelante, unos metros delante de mí, un maldito y apestoso penitente que ha matado a Min…

-¡MINHO!- Lo llamo. Sé que si no me responde es porque no puede. Porque está muerto, porque ya no existe. Él era mi líder, también mi compañero e instructor, él fue la persona a quien más admire, también la única persona que me gusta, el… yo… yo estoy enamorado de él.

Todo mi cuerpo y mis instintos me piden dar media vuelta y huir, tiemblo, mis manos también, debo huir, alejarme, debo correr pero no puedo. Es algo distinto a la cobardía acostumbrada, es distinto a todas aquellas veces que el miedo me paralizó. Si no me muevo, si no escapo es solo porque el dolor de perderlo a él, no me deja espacio para nada más. Yo solo quiero estar con él.

Avanzo un paso, uno solo antes de notar movimiento a mi espalda y distinguir otro de ellos cerrándome la vía de escape. No hay duda, este es mi fin, moriré hoy, moriré hoy.

Luces se encienden e iluminan el pasillo lúgubre, se los agradezco, necesito encontrar su cuerpo, necesito verlo una vez más, no importa el cómo, solo quiero verlo...

Pero él no está aquí, él no está y la verdad me golpea como un mazo. Uno sonido horrible se escucha y me eriza la piel, el sonido de su voz, su grito de angustia y de dolor, su grito de terror, es su voz, es el mismo sonido que me hizo correr como un completo desesperado, es el sonido que me ha traído hasta este lugar, hasta esta muerte. Y era solo una trampa, solo un montaje, un maldito engaño, ellos me querían aquí, ellos me hicieron creer que él estaba aquí, que el sufría, que él estaba muerto.

Debería sentirme triste, molesto, aterrado, debería sentirme furioso, me han engañado, he caído en una trampa, debería maldecir mi suerte. Pero no lo hago.

Por alguna extraña razón ciento una pequeña chispa de alegría, algo de tranquilidad. Aun cuando sé que voy a morir, aun cuando sé que me espera dolor y sufrimiento, aun así siento que puedo reír, que el mundo está bien aunque todo sea una mierda. Puedo sentir esperanza porque sé que él está vivo, porque él seguirá corriendo buscando la salida, porque será igual que siempre, dará todo de sí, dará su mejor esfuerzo. En definitiva me siento feliz.

Los penitentes vienen por mí, soy consciente de su avance, de ese horroroso sonido metálico, de ese hedor a aceite quemado, a motor funcionando, a lubricante, lo siento en las vibraciones del suelo, ellos vienen por mí, seguro que va a doler, seguro que voy a morir.

Me dejo caer de rodillas, no intentare escapar porque sé que no hay escape alguno, agote cada gramo de energía en mi cuerpo con ese loco acto de rescate. No me quedan fuerzas ni para intentarlo. Cierro los ojos, es extraño, tan extraño recordar todo lo que he vivido hasta este punto, mi vida en una visión de segundos. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo tonto, lo absurdo. Recuerdo todo y como una broma macabra, también soy capaz de verlo nuevamente, en mi hipotético futuro sin mí, soy capaz de ver su rostro nuevamente, puedo verlo molesto, frustrado. Puedo escucharlo gritar, preguntar, interrogar al pobre Adam, se las palabras precisas que usara, "¿Cómo y porque diablos mande al diablo su maldito código y sus reglas?", puedo escucharlo maldecir mi nombre, estará molesto, pensando en todas y cada una de las personas que ha perdido, en todos nosotros a los que él cree ha condenado a muerte. Se culpara de todo, aun cuando de su boca solo saldrán palabras acidas y sarcásticas, sé que la culpa lo consume, lo atormentan los rostros de aquellos a los que ha perdido, y ahora el mío estará en esa colección.

Jamás lo he visto caerse, me refiero, a que él nunca se ha dado por vencido, nunca se ha rendido, es un tipo duro. Miro en mi interior, las certezas que se ganan cuando el tiempo se acaba. Debí entender que era una trampa, Minho jamás gritaría de esa forma. Minho… bueno, Minho siempre será Minho.

Yo también tengo remordimientos, culpas, cosas que debí hacer y que no hice, cosas que debí decir y que no dije, tenía miedo, no es excusa pero tenía miedo, fui un cobarde.

El tiempo se ha terminado. Siento el pinchazo, agudo, terrible, doloroso, punzante y penetrante, arriba, casi en mi pecho. Siento el veneno, el dolor, la muerte que ha venido por mí. El segundo pinchazo lo recibo en el estómago, los que siguen son tantos que no puedo ubicarlos. Es mi fin, vienen a matarme, lo sé, las pinzas, los cuchillos, los taladros, van a despedazarme, estoy muriendo.

Abro los ojos, la visión es tan espeluznante que me cuesta creer que es real. Los penitentes están aquí, clavándome sus agujas sin miramientos, solo me pinchan, no retroceden, solo quieren inyectarme.

De lo último que soy consciente es de mi rostro en el suelo, de la sangre en mi boca, y después dolor, como si me prendieran fuego, estoy ardiendo, estoy en llamas mientras me ahogo en lágrimas, mocos, saliva y sangre. Grito con todas mis fuerzas hasta que siento la garganta en carne vida, es peor que morir, porque mi cuerpo sigue trabajando, porque mi cuerpo no piensa apagarse, seguirá respirando, seguirá latiendo mi corazón pero yo no poder. No voy a regresar, no soy fuerte, no soy valiente, de alguna manera sé que me iré lejos, moriré, estoy muriendo, moriré, moriré, moriré, moriré. Moriré sin decirle que siempre me gusto, sin decirle que aprendí todo de él, que lo admire, que siempre lo admire. Que solo quise ser corredor porque quería estar a su lado, que mi mejor día fue cuando me dijo, "Ben corredor."


End file.
